supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: World of New Krypton 7
Synopsis for "World of New Krypton (Part VII)" Superman is flying back to New Krypton, carrying the body of Ral-Dar, who lost his life while on Earth, at the hands of General Lane and his subordinates. Superman is heading back to New Krypton quickly, due to an urgent request from Alura. On New Krypton, Commander Gor is calling for war with the planet Earth. He argues that the weapon that was fired at Zod was apparently from Earth. Gor's words cause spirited discussion on the Kryptonian ruling council. Several members refute Gor's angry rhetoric, and point out that the shooter was Kryptonian, not Terran. Superman arrives, and lands in the middle of this discussion. Superman of course argues passionately for peace. He warns that such a war could lead to genocide, either for New Krypton or Earth. He also points out that even if some on Earth have been acting against New Krypton, it is unfair to punish all for the actions of a few. The Council continues to argue the pros and cons. Concern is expressed that there are spies and saboteurs undercover on New Krypton. There is some squabbling between the different guilds represented on the Council. General Zod, although extremely weakened from the assassination attempt, arrives to join the spirited conversation; and specifically to make two key points. He promotes Commander El to the temporary rank of General and Commander of the Armies of Krypton; pending the return of Zod after his convalescence. Zod declares that New Krypton must not make war with Earth (at least not yet). Zod passes out and is returned to stasis before he can explain his "not yet" comment. Over a week has passed, and we see the emblem of the House of El flying over the headquarters of the Military Guild. This is not Kal-El's idea. Rather, it is a Kryptonian tradition for the General who leads the Military Guild to be honored in this way. Since Kal-El is still in charge, we know that Zod's recovery is proceeding slowly. Lieutenant Nar, Commander Gor, and others leave on an important mission in space. The leaders of New Krypton have determined that their young planet needs a moon. Since creating a moon from scratch is not feasible, the Kryptonians are planning a very ambitious and tricky maneuver; to capture one of Jupiter's moons, transport it, and place it in orbit around New Krypton. Councilor Qin of the Science Guild has done the math himself, and confirmed that gravitational consequences of this maneuver for the surrounding bodies in our solar system will be negligible. The mission to relocate a moon of Jupiter has a name: Operation Callisto. General El has summoned Tyr-Van, his friend from the Labor Guild. Tyr-Van was Kal-El's first friend (other than family) when he initially arrived on New Krypton. Kal-El reveals that he knows that Tyr-Van has been a spy for Zod since the beginning. Kal-El explains how he was able to figure this out; and expresses that he feels betrayed by this revelation. Kal-El breaks off the friendship, and requests that Tyr-Van not see him anymore. This is an emotional moment for both of them. Suddenly, General El is told that Operation Callisto has hit a major snag. The Kryptonians have been attacked while carrying out the mission. Details are sketchy because the enemy is jamming communications. But it appears that the size of the attacking force is quite large and intimidating, that there have likely been casualties, and that Commander Gor was injured in an explosion. General El gives the command for several military units to leave immediately on a rescue mission. Kal-El joins them as they head out into space. All members wear oxygen masks to allow them to breathe while in the vacuum of space; but as Kryptonians, they need no other protection from extreme temperatures and other conditions as they travel through the solar system towards Mars, the vicinity of the ambush. Without warning, General El and his soldiers come upon the scene of the attack, and immediately find themselves in the thick of battle. We learn that the attackers are Thanagarian. Superman mops up a few Thanagarians while reconvening with Lieutenant Nar. She tells Superman that the Thanagarian attack disrupted the guidance system for transporting Callisto; and as a result, the Jovian moon is out of control and hurtling directly towards New Krypton. Appearing in "World of New Krypton (Part VII)" Featured Characters *Superman Supporting Characters *Alura In-Ze *Asha Del-Nar *Kryptonian Labor Guild *Tyr-Van Villains *Kryptonian Military Guild *General Zod *Ursa *Non *Commander Gor *Ral-Dar Other Characters *Kryptonians *Kandorians *Thanagarians *Red Shard *Kir-Ta *Kryptonian Science Guild *Kryptonian Science Council *Wri-Qin *Wren-Za *Mar-Li Locations *New Krypton *Mars Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_World_of_New_Krypton_Vol_1_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-world-of-new-krypton-world-of-new-krypton-part-seven/37-170732/ 7 7